The Cullens Minus Bella
by Cassandrapaige675
Summary: Bella finds her self separated from the Cullens and comes face to face with one of her old enemies Victoria!
1. The Friendly Turtle

**Cullens Minus Bella**

The morning mist framed the features of my body with ease.

The dew from the morning soaked through my shoes making it hard to walk.

"Bella are you coming?" Edward's velvet voice came from inside the mist.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." I said searching the mist for his perfect body.

I finally located him, his scent even stronger than before.

Together we ran finding various smells until we came upon one certain smell. It was only a vivid memory but I was sure I knew who it was.

"Victoria!" I hissed the named.

"But how?" Edward said sounding confused. She was close heading towards Forks.

Edward and I looked at each other and ran for the Cullen's house. When we got there Alice was tellingeveryone what was happening. Knowing Alice, she probably already knew what was happening.

We walked in as Alice was talking to everyone about what Victoria was looking for.

"She's headed towards Forkss looking for........oh there you two are." Alice said pointing us out.

"Who's she looking for?" Emmet cut in.

"She's looking for Bella!" looking right at me. I had so many thoughts going through my head at that time. I thought we had killed her. We burned her and separated her ashes. She was dead.

"I thought we had killed her." Edward said more confused than ever.

"We didn't get rid of all of her." Alice said.

"But how?" I said cutting in. How could she have come back to life. James was her mate and I am Edwards. James tried to kell me so she wants to kill me to. I'm now a vampire but I'm not protected from her.

"We must have missed somthing." Edward answered before anyone else could.

"Well what do we do?" My voice sounding weak. "What is there to do?"

My mind was forming with many questions. What was going to happen to me? What if she finds out about Renesmee? I can't hurt my family. I love all of them. We are going to win this battle


	2. Chapter 5

We got Charlie out of Forks and told the werewolves what is happening. They are protecting as many people as possible. Jacob is protecting me and Renesmee. Edward had to leave to find our friends to tell them. I miss him like crazy. Victoria is getting closer I can feel it. Jacob and Renesmee are sleeping. Its just up in this house.

"Oh no!!" I said waking up Jacob.

"What is it Bella?" Yawning as always.

"Its Victoria she's here."

"What do we do?"

"We have to leave. Its the only thing we can do. Lets go hurry." I started to get up when I heard a noise outside. It was Victoria. She was coming to the house.

Jacob noticing her to said "She's too close now what?"

"Out the back and over the river is the fastest way to go." I said starting to head for the door.

We ran out the door as fast as possible. Jacob passed me going way too fast. Victoria was right behind us.

"Split up!!" I yelled as loud as possible.

Jacob listened and yelled "Meet you later!"

He went right at a fork int he trail so I went left. Victoria followed me. I was planning that so she wouldn't get near Renesmee.

I used all my strength. I deciced to glance back and Victoria was gone. I stopped and listened. I heard her run the other way. I looked around and I realized I had no idea where I was.

"Jacob!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. No one answered. I was lost.


	3. Chapter 4

I've been wondering around for hours. Where am I? I am no where near Forks. I must have ran faster than I thought. What will happen when Edward comes home to find us gone and then find Jacob and Renesmee without me? They probably think I'm dead. I can smell Victoria but she isn't close enough to catch me.

Oh no! Victoria found my trail and she's real close. I have no where to go.

"I know your there Bella!!" That cold voice comes from the shadows.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" I yell out.

"Over here. Behind you." The voice says. I turned around and there she was. The same as the last time I saw her except for a few scars.

"What do you want?"

"Your boyfriend killed my boyfriend so I have to kill you."

"First of all he my husband and second can't you forget about the past and look forward to the future?"

"I see you stepped it up a notch. Your now a vampire like me so now we are even."

"How do you want to settle this?" I said very scared of what might happen to me.

"How about a battle to the death?" She said very pleased thinking she will win.

Still shocked I managed to say" Fine, to the death!!!"

I didn't know how this was going to end. I didn't want to danger my family but I also didn't want to leave my family. I loved them all but I mostly love Edward and Renesmee. It wasn't time to leave them. I wanted to spend my whole life with them. What am I going to do?

"Lets start this battle!!!" Victoria cut in with my thoughts.

"Ok then!"


	4. Chapter 3

I knew my life over. I was going to die. I don't want to think this but it's true. The last time I battled her I had help and now I'm alone. How am I going to win this battle? She is a lot stronger than me.

She started to run towards me. I dodged out of her way slamming into a tree. I got up and we ran at each other. We slammed into each other. She managed to knock me down but I got right back up.

We were both tired of fighting. One more knock down and we would both be out. I managed to use all my strength and ran at her pushing her into the giant fire we managed to create. Before I could go in too, I stopped and fell back. In the fire she cryed out in pain. It was hard to watch but I managed just to make sure she didn't escape.

Finally She was gone. The fire burned down and I separated the peices as far a part as possible. Then I took some of the ash and stuck it in my pocket. Later I would find somplace to put it. But first I had to get home. I knew it would be along time because the battle tired me out. I didn't know where I was or how I was going to get home.

I got to my feet and started my long walk home. I was way too tired to run. The battle was long but now my battle is to stay alive.

I decided to go towards the setting sun. Hopefully there would be a town nearby. I only wish Edward were here. I'd feel more comftorable. What was he thinking right now. Could Alice see me? Maybe I should try to go faster. Why does everything happen to me?

I decided to run and I came upon a road. It looked like one of those roads in the middle of the dessert. I followed it not knowing where to go.

There was a truck coming and I decided to hitch hike.

Thankfully the truck stopped and I got a ride.

"Hi, I'm Chuck. Who might you be?" His kind warming voice said.

"I'm Bella. Thank-you for the ride."

"No problem. I've been traveling alone for a long time. I needed a new friend. So what is a pretty lady like you doing in the middle of the dessert?" He said very nicely. Now I know that I am in the dessert but which one? How did I get this far. I had to make somthing up. I couldn't just say _"Hi, I'm a vampire. I got separated from my family. I battled another vampire named Victoria and killed her."_

"My car broke down and needed to find help." was the best thing I could think of.

"Well where is your car I could take a look at it?"

"Unfortunetly when I couldn't find help I went back to it and it was gone." I said saying another lie.

"That's horrible, is there anything I could help you with to get it back?" He said again kindly.

"No is's fine I have others at home."

"Man you must be rich!!!

"My husband was rich before I married him so now I am." I said knowing that was actually the truth.

"Married, Well I guess I should have known because of how pretty you are." He said sounding very sad. Chuck made me miss Edward evan more.

"Where are you headed?" I said trying to get off the subject of me being married.

"Where ever you want to go now I guess."

"How about the nearest town?"

"Oh ok that right up here."

After saying goodbye to Chuck I went into the gas station he dropped me off at. Luckily I still had money on my and I bought a map. I was in Texas!! Wow that was a very long ways from Forks Washington. I decided to use the phone to call Edward. If he had his cell phone on great but if not I was dead.

Still very tired from the battle I used the phone. It rung six times until his machine picked up. I left a message saying "Hi, I guess your wondering where I am. I am somplace in Texas. I am very tired and I miss you. Please come find me I'm still very lost and not safe I need to hunt." Then I hung up. I hope he would get the message soon and find me but until then I needed food.

Very caustiously I went to the clerk at the desk and asked what kinds of animals Texas had around here. He told me mostly small game and some big. Then I left.

When no one was looking I ran. I found the small game but not really any big ones. When I was done I decided to find shelter. The sky was getting grey. I found a hotel.

Man I wish Edward had already found me. What if he is looking for me and he hasn't heard my message. What if he gets hurt. Its too hard to think about. I just hope he comes soon.


	5. Chapter 2

The sun was just coming up over the mountains when I realized what time it was. The last nights rain flooded the roads with puddles. I decided to call Edward again. I found the phone in the hotel room.

Fortunetly it rung two times before Edward picked up. He sounded exahusted.

"Hel..lo?" His tired voice answered.

"Edward?" I said sounding sad because of how he sounded.

"Bella???? Is that you??" His voice sounding wide awake now.

"Yes, it's me did you get my message?"

"No, I've been searching for you. Jacob came home and told me what happened. He searched for you but couldn't find you. What happened to you?"

"I killed her. Shes dead and all I want to do is come home and be with you and Renesmee!" I said starting to cry.

"It's ok Bella. We will find you but you killed her how?"

"It was hard and I'm still very weak from it."

"Ok as long as she is gone. We will find you don't worry. Where are you?"

"I don't know for sure but I'm in Texas. Yah I know it's far and I don't know how I got here either. Its a small town. I miss you please hurry." I said through my tears.

After saying good-bye to Edward I decided to hunt. There wasn't much and I had to stay away from people in the sun. I didn't want to reveal who I am not now. I just can't wait to go home and see my family. I could just see everyones faces now. Alice would run up to me and hug me to death. Calisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper would welcome me home. Edward would kiss me to death before we even got home and Renesmee, sweet Renesmee would tell me how much she loves me and never let go of me. I miss all of them. It has only been a couple days and maybe even more but I miss them like crazy.

I decided to take a walk around the town. Most of the teenagers my age stared at me and some even flirted with me. I showed my wedding ring and watched there faces turn from happy to sad. But it made me miss Edward even more. I saw the many families playing outside. That made me even sadder. The town was pretty nice. It was the right size not too big not too small. I decided to go back to the hotel. I sat down at a computer in the hotel lounge and checked my e-mail. There was one from my dad so I opened it.

Dear Bells,

Thanks for the vacation to Hawii. I'm really enjoying it. I actually learned how to surf. I even entered a contest against others who have had years of practice and I won first place. I miss you a lot. How are you? When I get home I hope to see your face right away. I also havn't been on a vacation in a long time. I met some Hawian girls. They actually flirt with me honest. But I don't let that interupt my vacation. How is Renesmee? I miss her too. She gets bigger everytime I see her. When I get back she will probably look older than. Just joking. well I'm going to play volly-ball. Write back soon.

Love, Dad

We sent him to Hawaii. Now I think it was a bad idea. we should have sent him to Alaska where no women are. Charlie playing volly-ball? I can't see it. He probably just wants to impress me. I guess I should write back to him.

Dear Bella,

I have missed you also. Your welcome for the vacation. I am glad your having fun. It's pretty boring around here. Tell me did you win volly-ball or did you loose? Or maybe you sat out. About those Hawaiian girls. Don't bring any home. It's probably not a good idea. Take your time. Don't rush home too fast.

Love you too, Bella

Since the sun was still behind the clouds I decided to go fo another walk. What else was there to do? Sit around and wait?

I went a different way this time. When I saw the gas station I saw a familiar car in front of it. I had to check to make sure it was the right one. It was it was Edwards' Volvo. I saw him come out of the gas station with a sad face. The clerk must have not remembered me.

At that moment Edward looked up. He saw me and his frown turned to a smile. He ran towards me so I ran too. We met in the middle and like I said he kissed me a lot.

"I missed you so much!!" His voice even better than I remembered. Even know it had only been a few days I still missed him like crazy.

"Wow you found me!! I missed you too." I said with joy

"Well lets go home unless you want to stay here forever."

"It is pretty nice here. The boys here admire me. Yes! What do you think? I want to go home so bad!!"

"Then lets go." He yelled with joy that he had found me. He pulled me towards the Volvo and we were on our way home.


	6. Chapter 1

The trip home was just the amount of time to be with Edward. When we got back Edward helped me out and we went inside.

Inside Alice screamed and ran over to me giving me as many hugs as possible. I hugged her back.

"Where have you been????" She asked anxiously.

"Lost I guess." I managed to say with a laugh.

Jacob was of course holding Renesmee. He came over and gave me a great big bear hug and Renesmee never let go of me.

"I missed you mommy." In her sweet voice that I loved so much.

"I missed you too, I missed all of you!!" I said with Joy

"Victoria is finally gone!!" Edward said to everyone who gave a great cheer.

"You know what? I'm hungry for some real food around here. Lets go!!" I yelled

"Yah!!!" Everyone said.

I was so glad to be home. I missed my family and I never wanted to leave them again. I was glad to be home.

Hunting was better than ever. Jacob and Renesmee went off to see who could get the most animals. Edward and I walked slowly holding each others hands and talking.

"When Jacob told me you were gone I almost ran out the door to find you." Edward said.

"When I didn't know where I was I needed you most. Fighting Victoria was very hard. I almost couldn't do it. In the end I did it for you and Renesmee." I said very happy of what I did to Victoria.

"I still can't believe you beat her. She had to be 100 more times stronger than you."

"She was. It was hard but I did it. The last time we battled her it was still hard with all of us and I did it alone."

"That's my Bella!!" He said with happiness.

I pulled through for my family. I love them all and I'll always love them no matter what.


End file.
